1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, compressors having a rotatable counterweight with a shield surrounding the counterweight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional compressor designs often include a rotating shaft which is eccentrically loaded, such as a shaft coupled to the orbiting scroll in a scroll compressor. Such eccentrically loaded shafts typically include counterweights which may be mounted directly to the shaft or located on the rotor of a motor which is coupled to the shaft. Although shielding for such counterweights is known, an improved shielding assembly for such counterweights is desirable.